Like the Song Says
by animalsforlife
Summary: A short song fic about the aftermath of one of Ron and Hernione's many fights.


Disclaimer: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and their infamous fights belong to Ms. Rowling, not me. (Although they are quite fun to play with!)

"Without You" belongs to the musical RENT which consequently belongs to Jonathan Larson. Yet another wonderful thing that I am only borrowing temporarily to play with.

I'm not against begging therefore, I can now get down on my knees and plead with all of you lovely people who have decided to grace my humble story with your presence to please, please, please give me some sort of feedback in the form of a review.

And now I'm done with all of that boring, pathetic, my pleading and whatnot, stuff so on with the fic!

"Fine! Well if that's how you feel Ronald Weasley, it over. You can just forget about us," an enraged Hermione Granger yelled from across the silent Gryffindor common room.

"I already forgot about what we once were! Why don't you go off and owl Vicky, I'm sure that he would be happy to hear from you," an equally furious and red-faced Ron.

"You are a terrible person Ron. I'm sorry that I ever met you let alone decided to go out with you," Hermione finished with a squeak before turning on her heel and running up to her dormitory before her tears began to fall.

"What are you all staring at," Ron snapped at the awed faces staring up at him before he too ran up to his room.

Hermione sat on her bed with her pillow in her lap, picking stray feathers out of it. She was very glad no one had decided to follow her after her flight from the crowded room downstairs. She was hardly in the right shape at the moment to talk to anyone. She was too angry and quite embarrassed by the multitude of hot tears coursing down her face to have anyone try to talk her into coming within shouting distance of her very recent ex.

Ron. He was so good at making her angry. He was just so insensitive sometimes. She had to wonder what she had ever seen in him. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts he had managed to say the exact words that would hurt her to the core. There was that time in the first year when he had said the horrible thing about her having no friends that had caused her to hide in the bathroom and almost be killed by a mountain troll. Yes that had been Ron's fault, if he hadn't said those things about her being a nightmare, she wouldn't have been in the bathroom in the first place.

'Yes, but he and Harry did come to my rescue afterwards,' her mind told her, 'no, that's beside the point, I could have died. But he did stop that troll...'

And then there had been the time when he and Harry had flown the Weasley's car into the whomping willow. He had no idea how anxious and worried she had been when they hadn't been on the train and he hadn't seemed to care that what he had done could have had very serious repercussions. No, he didn't notice her distress at all. What would she have done if he had been seriously injured?

/Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows

Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play

The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you

The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you/

He could be so stupid at times, but then again, he could be so sweet and courageous. He had defeated Professor McGonagall's chess set all on his own. And he had been willing to sacrifice himself so that Harry could go on to save to the sorcerer's stone. He was willing to hurt himself over hurting Harry or her, not a thing that many eleven year old boys would be willing to do.

But before long, she found herself thinking, not about all of the reasons that she hated Ron Weasley, but about the way his bright hair fell across his forehead and into his clear blue eyes. She smiled at the thought of the sound of his laughter and the way his eyes crinkled up at the sides when he smiled. And then his lips, they popped into her head like a lightening bolt. She loved their softness, she loved their warmth and she loved the way that they would find the perfect time to meld with her own and create a wonderful private universe, just her and Ron.

/Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die without you/

Across the hall from the now happy Hermione, Ron sat on his bed fuming, his red face matching the deep red of the hangings and other decorations of the room and clashing terribly with his orange hair. That Hermione, she was so frustrating sometimes. She always had to know everything and the rules were so important to her. And yet, she was also so endearing, the way her eyes flashed when she was angry. The fullness of her chocolaty brown hair. The way she made little murmuring sound in her sleep, and the way her mouth felt on his when he kissed her.

/The world revives, colors renew

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue

Within me, blue

Without you/

Almost simultaneously, the two teens stood up in their respective rooms and began to move towards their doors, as if they were being pulled together by...magic.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't believe I said those horrible things to you I didn't mean them at all," Ron began but was soon cut off by a feminine voice.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have provoked you like that. I should know about your temper by now. I'm sorry, please take me back," a teary Hermione said with a hint of pleading and uncertainty in her voice.

"It wasn't your fault, I was the one who...I don't remember what we were fighting about in the first place, do you?"

Hermione looked up a Ron with tearful eyes before letting out a little giggle, "No I have no idea what it was."

Ron wiped the single tear that had escaped from her beautiful eyes and pulled her into his arms, "I love you so much Hermione. I know that we are always going to fight like this but, I never want to loose you. I can't live without you."

Hermione sighed as she snuggled into her lover's arms and whispered, " Without you I would die. I die without you."

/Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe

The mind churns, the heart yearns, the tears dry, without you

Life goes on but I'm gone,

'Cause I die without you

Without you

Without you/


End file.
